Inferno
by Lunatic
Summary: [Sequel to Insanity is an Option] Jack is back with his beloved Pearl and his crew has found their freedom again. Now they only need to get rid of Toomey to become happy pirates again, but that's not as easy as it sounds...
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, I just like to play with the characters_

As always very sweetly beta'd by Julie, who should get a statue for doing so. Or, maybe a role in the next PotC movie.

Well, this is my second part of a yet un-named long story. The first part was called _Insanity is an Option_ and I will highly recommend reading that one first before starting here; else it will just make no sense.

So without further ado I'll bring you:

**Inferno  
**_By Lunatic_

**Chapter 1 - Bloody pirate!**

"You _burned_ the rum?!?" Hands on hips, Anamaria stood in front of Elizabeth and stared, completely flummoxed.

With a tilt of her chin, Elizabeth tried to feign a sense of bravery she did not feel, especially under the rather anxious look of not only the female pirate before her, but the rest of the Black Pearls crew who stood about her. The only one who gazed upon her in utter admiration was Will, but of course… that was to be expected. Elizabeth tried to stare back just as fearlessly, but failed, cursing herself while she looked away to the empty horizon, knowing that Jack was there somewhere… on his beloved _Pearl._

Why oh why did she have to tell the truth? _Why_ didn't she just say that the sea turtles helped them? Or mermaids? Surely even she could come up with something like that! If she had prefabricated such a tale maybe they would not have noticed the fact that half the island was turned into ashes.

"Holy Mother of God," muttered Josh Gibbs, not wanting to believe what young Miss Swann just told them. Why, there wasn't much worse he could think of than to burn a man's rum, let alone a man like Jack Sparrow.

"Ye know what, luv," Ana said after a while, slowly starting to get used at the thought. "Jack must like ye a bloody hell lot more than ye think… burning his rum!" she added, shaking her head in disbelief. She didn't even want to _think_ about what Jack would do if she pulled the same stunt (not that she wanted to do that!).

"How do we get of this island then?"

All pirates and Elizabeth turned to Will Turner, who for a moment was taken aback by this sudden attention. Recovering, he shrugged, "Jack told me that Elizabeth would know how to get of the island." 

This time all the pirates turned their eyes back to Elizabeth, who desperately whished Will hadn't said that. She had actually hoped he had forgotten it, since she had no idea what to do. And, she didn't like the look of some of the pirates in front of her. A look that told her that if she put one toe out of line, she most certainly would loose that item.

"Burn the rum!" Squawked Cotton's blasted bird and Elizabeth flinched. That was no longer an option, and even if it was, she doubted that there was any rum left in the first place.

Another long moment of silence…

"We could row back to land," Josh suggested.

This suggestion seemed to be a sign for all the pirates to voice their opinions and plans. They ranged from swimming from island to island, to begging the ancient god, Neptune for help. In summation, none of them was useful.

The group dissipated, some in small groups, but all discussed quietly their own thoughts and idea. Elizabeth sought out the company of Will and the two stood together and gazed toward the horizon that Jack loved to chase so much. The young blacksmith clutched in his hands Jack's hat. Surely, the spirit of his friend was within its very lining and would help them come up with a plan. A plan of either madness or brilliance: at this moment Will didn't much care which.

"Wait!" Elizabeth suddenly cried. "I know what he meant!" Her eyes were shining and while the wind played with her loose hair, Will thought she had never been more beautiful. The sudden outburst echoed across the small island and once again Elizabeth found herself the centre of attention, but this time it fazed her not at all.

"We have to make a large fire!"

The pirates opened their mouths to protest, but with a wave of Elizabeth's hands they fell silent again.

"That's why Jack kept repeating _I _knew how to get off: he wants us to make a fire! Of course! The bandage!"

The sudden change of subject left the others on the beach confused, but Elizabeth didn't notice. 

"Think about it, in his condition there is no way he could have rowed to _the Pearl_ all alone! There must be another ship somewhere nearby… or at least near enough to notice a large fire! He must have asked for help from somebody… a friend probably. That same friend also dragged him to a real doctor to tend his wounds! That's why he had a bandage around his left arm!"

Elizabeth looked around in triumph, while only blank faces returned her stare. Although… maybe not only black faces. Slowly a look of understanding crept over the faces of Will and Josh Gibbs.

"And with the help of that ship we can try to find out what that message of Jacks' meant!"

More and more people started to understand and they helpfully explained it to their not so bright colleagues. Soon everyone was in much higher spirits and the whole rum accident seemed to be forgotten. That is, until the next question was asked.

"What are we going to burn?"

Immediately a new discussion started which soon became rather heated. So heated, before it was over one pirate was supporting a black eye and another one a couple of scratches on his cheek.

"Anything we can miss then?" Will tried bravely, prepared to defend his own skin if necessary.

The pirates looked at each other for a moment, before Marty quietly voiced what the other thought.

"Clothes?"

---

Commodore James Norrington from the Royal Navy paced the deck of the Dauntless nervously from stem to stern, while his crew eyed him anxiously. Sailor's were a superstitious lot and it was never very re-assuring idea when the commander behaved so irrationally. Not to mention that not a man on the ship had the slightest idea as to what was going on, especially when it involved one Jack Sparrow. The same pirate that was supposed to be hanged as soon as the Royal Navy got their hands on him.

Rumours spread quickly over the ship making Murtogg and Mullroy instantly famous and loved guys, the centre of attention as soon as they entered a room. Which they had soon learned to avoid as much as possible. They might not be the brightest on the ship, but they weren't entirely dumb either. 

And they both felt the same way: it felt wrong to talk about Jack in the way the other crewmembers wanted them to. It seemed that they only wanted to hear how cruel and evil Jack was and how convinced they were that the devil himself was scared of Jack Sparrow. Murtogg and Mullroy completely disagreed with this. They had come to know Jack as a friendly and humorous man, who seemed to love life with every inch of his body.

The two of them were standing at the railing of _the Dauntless_, still gazing in the same direction as to what Jack's longboat hours ago had disappeared.

"Damned you, Sparrow!" James muttered under his breath. How could he have let him go alone? No single man could save his friends from a ship filled with cruel pirates! WHY did he make this ridiculous agreement with the daft man?

Of course James knew why. Jack Sparrow seemed to be able to read people almost instantly and the pirate captain had been smart enough to insist Norrington swear on his honour that he wouldn't follow, unless he saw the sign.

"Sir?" Murtogg nervously eyed his commodore, before he dared to speak further. "The sign, sir?"

"What!?!" James turned on his heels and his gaze was drawn to a point beyond Murtogg. And indeed… a column of black clouds could be seen.

"Finally," James muttered. "The anchor, Mullroy!" Everyone leaped into action, curious about what would happen next.

---

The small group of survivors squinted at the horizon, hoping to glimpse the ship that would surely sail to their rescue.

Then…

"Will?" Elizabeth said uncertainly. "Isn't that… isn't that _the Dauntless_?!" Will looked off in the direction she pointed then stared in open-mouthed shock at what he saw. _The Dauntless_. That was all the answer Elizabeth needed.

Josh, too recognized it and started to fumble nervously with his shirt. All the clothes were ragged, although they still wore enough to be 'respectable'.

"Jack sent James to save us…?" Will shook his head in disbelief, then he chuckled. "Who would have thought?"

---

James stood upright in the longboat as the sailors slowly rowed towards the island that he remembered all too well. A longboat approached them and he gazed through his spyglass and tried to recognize the people within.

Once they were closer, he quickly picked out Elizabeth and Will Turner and, not without surprise, he also discovered Joshamee Gibbs, a former member of his crew. The others, he didn't recognize at all. And where was Jack? Wasn't he supposed to be with his crew, laughing and making these silly gestures that worked so easily on his nerves?

"Bloody pirate!" James muttered, while his heart sank at the thought of what could have happened to his eccentric nemesis.


	2. An Old Friend for Dinner

_Wonderfully beta'd by JackFan2_

**Chapter 2 - An Old Friend for Dinner**

Jack lay supine on the floor of the _Pearl's_ brig and breathed deeply the rich scent of his beloved ship. Eyes closed, he relaxed to the familiar movements of his lady as she moved with the sea and her motions seeped into his very soul. Not even his confinement could dampen this moment, this elation, and this sense of internal freedom.

When he had been separated from his _Pearl_ for 10 years he had really worried that he would not understand her anymore. Because that's what he did: he understood. He knew exactly which strings to pull to let her make the highest speed. And just like he knew her, she knew him as well. Under Jack's command, she would have never _ever_ have become a ragged ghost ship. Jack would have died first.

After escaping Port Royal's gallows all those years after Barbossa was killed, the first thing Jack had done once he was hauled aboard his ship was to put his crew to work then disappear to his cabin. Once inside, he'd closed the door firmly behind him and lay down on the floor, just as he was now. Gently he'd caressed her as she rocked him, re-establishing contact with her and her with him. Relief flooded his soul as she welcomed him back like a lost child. Just like she did today.

It was for that reason that Jack remained hopeful, even in this, a desperate situation. On his _Pearl_, he could think again. The voice was drawn out by her undulating movements and hope renewed itself. Mostly, however, relief came at the knowledge that his friends were safe. By now, the bright young Elizabeth Swann would have signalled and they would be safe on James ship.

James. Now, when he had stopped calling him 'Bloody' Norrington, he had no idea. The thought caused a small gold and white grin slide across his relaxed face.

Now all he could do was hope that the whelp would figure out what was wrong with his hat and then after finding the letter, decipher its meaning. Much depended on the lad being smart enough to come up with some sort of reasonable explanation and thereby act upon it.

Jack frowned when he heard someone enter his holding area and shuffle to stand just outside the bars. After waiting as long as he dared to acknowledge the presence, Pearl's captain, formerly at this point, lazily opened one eye. There stood one of Toomey's crewmen who possessed the stupidest toothless grin on his ugly face. Slowly Jack sat up straight and looked in wonder at the comical character in front of him.

"Sssparrow?" the man hissed.

"Aye, mate," Jack didn't bother to start with the whole 'Captain Sparrow' thing right now.

"The captain wantsss te sssee ye."

"I shall do as the _Captain_ says," Jack managed, his voice dripped with malice. He stood up and flashed his golden grin at the man in front of him. The man fumbled a bit with some large keys, before he opened the door of the brig. Slightly unstable, as always, Jack walked out then swung an arm around the toothless man as if he was a long lost friend.

"Can find t' way on me onesies, mate. No worries." Then Jack turned on his heels and with a lot of arm swaying he started to make his way to his old cabin, leaving the toothless man confused behind, staring with a dumb look at the shackles in his own hands.

Commodore James Norrington had some problems with the scene in front of him. Not because he found his company 'beneath his status', rather, what James was having a hard time with was his attempts to hide his laughter. Already the twinkle in his eye was unmistakable and the blacksmith and Elizabeth saw it for what it was and glared.

Seeing their state of undress, James had started to search for some good clothes for them the moment the pirates, Will and Elizabeth had come aboard _the Dauntless._ The items they wore presently could hardly be considered descent, nor could they be called clothes. Oh well, at least they had been bright enough to leave enough rags on their body to stay respectable. James just didn't want to take the risk of seeing body parts -or tattoos- he just didn't want to see. Not in a million years.

Now, after donning the donated clothing the small group of pirates, Will and Elizabeth gathered around his desk in his cabin. With one hand Will was kept his trousers up, while Elizabeth tried to make a belt out of a piece of cloth. In the mean time, several pirates were quarrelling over some of the remaining clothes, while Josh Gibbs tried to calm everybody down. Mullroy & Murtogg stood on either side of the door, doing their best to hide their grins.

James, however, was not disturbed by the noise the large group made, quite the opposite in fact. With Jack's letter in hand his brow drew tight in concentration of it's contents. The pirate captain had a handwriting that showed that he was used to writing, which was rather surprising. He barely believed Jack could write in the first place!

_Dear William,_

_I want to ask you for a favour. You need to follow the numbers and than go read the book. You will find out more about Toomey, and about your old dad. Only don't share the booklet with everyone, you will see what I mean when you get there. _

_Take care, lad. Don't get yourself and your bonnie lass into trouble._

_Jack Sparrow_

_Buy yourself a proper ship, lad. That boat of yours would make your Dad twist and turn in his grave if he found out you sailed such a disgrace to pirates. _

A large signature that looked just like James expected stood under the letter and some things were scribbled in between the lines as if they were added as an after though. '_Take bloody Norrington with you'_ was one of them and James really wondered what he had done to deserve this honour, and above all trust. He had also heard the stories about Jack's marooning long ago and he highly doubted that the eccentric pirate was very good in trusting.

On the other side of the letter were scribbled two numbers. Two numbers that made his brains crack, although… quickly James stood up and ignoring the quarrelling pirates he walked to his cabinet and opened it. He quickly scanned what was in it (and shot the little Marty a look when he tried to slip a little silver ornament under his Royal Navy jacket) and picked out a large map of the Caribbean Ocean. Then he cleaned his desk and unfolded the map, following some lines with his fingers.

"That's it," he suddenly cried and immediately all pirates were silent. That is, after Josh had managed to free his new jacket from the hands of another pirate.

"What?" Elizabeth yelled impatiently when James didn't continue.

"Mr. Sparrow," Josh mumbled a soft 'captain' and James grinned. "_Captain_ Sparrow, wants us to go here," he tapped with his finger on a spot on the map in front of him. "I don't know why, though. As far as I know it's an un habited island."

"Let me see," completely forgetting about formality Josh pushed James out of the way and stared at the small spot on the map. "Blimey!" he said, while he frowned. "Remember Jack used to set sail with the ol' _Pearl_ to a tiny spot of land. Never wanted te tell us what 'e did there. Never wanted us te come with 'im either…"

"You think that's the same island?" James asked.

"Aye, lad. Methinks it's the same."

The pirates started to push themselves closer to the table; while Marty loudly protested cause he couldn't see a thing. When everybody was satisfied, they fell silent for the first time that day.

"Well," said Elizabeth lightly. "Let's go to there then!"

"Welcome, Jack," Walter Toomey said with a huge grin on his face. "Do sit down."

"Thanks mate," Jack flashed his grin once again and then let himself fall in the nearest chair, taking an uninterested pose. Of course this was all part of an act. The truth was, that Jack was observing his surroundings as good as he could, while pretending he was lazily checking his fingernails and the braids in his hair.

He quickly noted that Walter hadn't changed much to the decorations of his room; only most of his paintings had disappeared, with one -rather surprising- expectation. It was not a painting, but a drawing he had made himself, long ago. It showed his first crew, sitting on the main deck of his _Pearl_, bending over a good game of cards and a fine bottle of rum. It showed Bootstrap, but also Toomey himself and his good friend Keith, and of course Samuel and Long John, the cook and the worst card player Jack had ever had the pleasure to encounter. Then he turned his eyes to the confident Walter, who sat in front of him, in Jack's chair and for the first time in weeks he actually saw him and he almost laughed out loud.

The way Walter looked right now, was as if he could burst out into an 'I am evil' speech every moment, saying things like: 'The Evilness of my Evilty is so wonderously Evil ', while he grinned hungrily at him.

"Fancy some wine?"

"Only if ye can miss it mate…" Suddenly Jack was reminded about what Elizabeth had told him once - about her dinner with Barbossa all those years back. When she came to the part where she'd attempted to kill Barbossa with the dinner knife, Jack, in much the same way as his mutinous first-mate, wondered what she would have done next… after she had killed the captain. Of course, he could understand _why_ she did it, but he had seen her make smarter moves than that. And so, he also was not going to do it.

When Walter offered him the glass of wine, Jack nodded then took to proffered goblet. In a surprise move, even to himself, given his disdain for wine, Jack proceeded to empty the glass at once.

"I figure ye were thirsty," Walter said amused.

"Ye could conclude that."

Walter grinned. "Ye could be a little more polite, Jack. After all, you'll be staying with us here for an awfully long time."

Almost friendly Jack returned the grin.

"We are old friends above all," Walter added.

"Old friends, indeed," Jack muttered under his breath, wondering what Walter is up to.

"And that is the reason, _dear_ friend, Jack, why I have a little surprise for you."

_I'm feeling evil today. Just that you know ;)_

_OprahNoodlemantra - Yay! First reviewer of the new story -huggles-_

_Padme17 - I really don't see why some people hate James either. He's sweet! But from now on he will have a large part in my story, so maybe I can help to change his image a bit_

_Pigwidgeon - Thank you! Hope you will continue liking it_

_Williz - Jack's plan is set in motion… now it's only waiting to see if it's a good plan_

_Magma Rose - Well… I'm feeling evil today… so I can't really say what will happen to Jack next_

_Please review on your way out =]_


End file.
